


They should have known better.

by RT_achievement_letsplay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_achievement_letsplay/pseuds/RT_achievement_letsplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin knows that Ryan and Meg have always had good chemistry. Should he have to worry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you really need to know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm only new to this so please comment and let me know if you want more! I enjoyed writing this and I'm already working on Chapter Two and it's longer as all the other chapters will be.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Meg was lying in bed on her laptop. She had been alone all day and was struck with boredom and didn't know what to do. She was curious about what all the Rooster Teeth Fans were writing about her and Ryan so she found herself on a fan fiction website reading through all the short stories where they are finally together. They presented it as a sweet, passionate love. She knew it would never really be like that and laughed at the thought of her and Ryan being together. She heard the door close and Gavin calling into her.  
"Meg, I brought food!" he called.  
"Bring it up! I'm too cozy in bed." she replied.  
She quickly closed over her laptop as she heard his footsteps approaching her. She turned and looked at her goofy, idiotic British boyfriend. He looked at her with the biggest grin ever and walked over to her. He greeted her with a kiss.  
"How are you? What have you been up to?" he said while taking out the pizza he had brought home.  
"Yeah I've been cool. Just spent the day on my laptop doing some Free Play stuff." she said while shrugging her shoulders.  
"Oh man really? Can I see?" Gavin smiled. He reached for her laptop.  
"No no no! You can't see." she protested while grabbing her laptop and putting it on her bedside table.  
"Why not? You used to always let me see the ideas for Season One." he said.  
"This season Ryan and I are keeping it more secret. I want it to be a surprise to you." she smiled, holding her head high and pointing her nose into the air.  
"You do remember that I'm the camera man don't you?" he grinned.  
"Yes I do but still, surprise." she said while leaning over and pecking him on the cheek. "Keep some pizza for me, I'm gonna go take a shower."  
She got up off of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Gavin watched her undress. As each item of clothing was removed from her body he began to smile wider and wider. He heard the shower being turned on and her stepping into it. He looked over to her bedside table and stared at the laptop. 'Surely it won't hurt to take a peek at it.. Won't it?' he thought. He picked up the laptop and opened it. He signed into her account and he was confused on what he was seeing. The browser was open on a website he had never seen before. He started to read what was open on the page. With every line he read, he began to fill with anger. He knew the fans wrote fan fictions, but why was Meg reading them?  
"Gavinnnnnn," Meg called. "Why don't you join me?"  
He shut the laptop and placed it back on the bedside table. He stood up off of the bed and shook his head. Clearly she must have been curious. He had been curious too but never read them. He walked into the bathroom and looked at the beautiful, purple-haired girl standing right before him. He undressed and stepped into the shower. He picked a strand of her hair that was stuck to her face and placed it behind her ear, kissing her at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. This is what true love felt like. Feeling a spark every time you kiss. Feeling the same butterflies every time they do something special for you. They knew they were perfect for each other. They didn't make love in the shower. They stood there, holding each other. Feeling the electricity between their naked bodies. They were so content. Meg was the first to get out. She was meeting up with Ryan to have dinner and discuss season two of Free Play. She threw on a denim shirt and a pair of black jeans. She was standing in the mirror doing her hair when Gavin walked out of the bathroom.  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked.  
"Of course you can." she said, putting down her hair straightener.  
"Well... I know I'm just gonna- Never mind this is stupid." he frowned while walking out of the room.  
"Gavin!" Meg called while running out after him. She was confused. What was this about?  
"No I don't want to talk I changed my mind. Just go finish getting ready." he replied sternly.  
"Please don't do this to me Gav... I want you to talk to me." she said. She grabbed his hand and he turned around. He picked up her hand and kissed it.  
"Trust me. It's fine. Go get ready and go meet Ryan." he smiled falsely.  
She walked back into the bedroom and just picked up a bobbin and tied her hair up. She was only meeting Ryan, she didn't have to dress up. She put on some mascara and quickly put on her black converse. She walked in to the sitting room to say goodbye to Gavin. She kissed him and smiled.  
"Bring me back waffles so I can have them for breakfast?" Gavin asked.  
"Of course." Meg said grabbing her coat and keys. "Don't wait up."


	2. You shouldn't have looked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Ryan go out for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm sorry that it's been a while since I posted. I chose a bad time to start a post because I had Mock Finals and they were pretty rough.  
> Anyways, I have a good idea of where I'm going with this story but I'm not a proof reading type of person so there could be some mistakes which I apologize for... I am a really creative person but I struggle getting my ideas out so guys, BEAR WITH ME! If you think my writing isn't the best, just give me a shot! I plan on studying English Lit in University next year and this is all practice for me. I'm just rambling so I'm just gonna go now. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Don't be afraid to leave a comment! It will really help me if you leave a comment with ideas or how I can make it better.

Ryan was standing in Franklin's Barbecue waiting for Meg. He sat there tapping his fingers off of the counter. Why was he nervous? He had done this plenty of times before. It's only Meg. It's only Meg who is 20 minutes late. What if she wasn't going to turn up? Maybe she changed her mind and stayed at home with Gav and forgot to call? He stood up from the counter and he felt two arms wrap around his body.

"And where do you think you're going?" Meg laughed.

He turned around to see her looking as beautiful and radiant as always.

"Oh hey! I was just about to go to the bathroom." Ryan said as he leaned back down onto the counter.

"No don't let me stop you from going!" she said and pointed her hands towards the bathroom.

"It can wait. You're more important." he smiled.

"I'm more important than the fact that you have to pee? Damn, I must be important." she joked. She couldn't help but stare at him. His hair always looked so perfect yet he was always so relaxed. He had dressed casual too, opting for a navy tee and a pair of jeans and sneakers.

"I told Gav that I would bring him home waffles but I forgot that we were coming here." Meg said, inspecting the menu.

"I'm pretty sure you could make ones that taste better." Ryan replied.

"Great joke," Meg said while glaring at Ryan. "Now, what do you want? My treat."

"Are you crazy? There's no way I'm letting you pay. Now tell me what YOU want." he said firmly.

"Fine.. I'll just have the pulled pork sandwich, potato salad and an iced tea." she sighed.

"Hey don't complain. It's the mans job to treat the lady." Ryan said.

"Okay then if you're going to treat me then I want a slice of the bourbon banana pie after." she commanded.

"Anything for you my lady." he simpered.

She watched him walk over to order their food. She looked into her handbag and started to root around in it. She felt like shit and wanted just a little bit of makeup to help her feel better. She had powder and lipstick so she ran off to the bathroom to fix herself up. She stared at herself in the mirror. She took her hair down from the pony tail and fluffed it up a bit. It didn't look too bad. After she applied the makeup she walked out of the bathroom to find Ryan standing in the middle of the restaurant with a tray of her food in one hand and a tray of his food in the other. She laughed as she looked at his confused face, scanning around the room for Meg. Just as she began to walk over, he spotted her and began to smile.

"Shall we sit?" he asked.

"Of course, follow me." she replied.

She found a nice little spot, right in the corner of the restaurant and was kind of secluded from everyone, like they didn't even know they were there.

"You look different from when I went to order the food." Ryan noted.

"Oh yeah... I thought I needed to brush up a little bit because, well, y'know, feel good look good?" she babbled.

"You looked perfect but if that's how you want it to be, I think you look even more beautiful now." he cooed.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not." Meg laughed.

"Take it whatever way you want, as long as it's good." he smiled. He reached out and placed his hand on hers. He gave it a soft rub. They both immediately stopped and looked up at each other. Everything around them stopped. It was as if there was nobody else in the room. They were interrupted by a member of staff who had come over to ask if they wanted refills.

"No thank you." Meg said. "We're just about to finish up here."

Her and Ryan finished up their food and left the restaurant. He walked her to her car in complete silence.

"So the food was good wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah it was amazing as always." she smiled.

"Do you wanna go do something? It's still early and I have nothing to do tonight... If you do you can go." Ryan said.

"No I'm free. I'd love that. We'll go to mine first so I can leave my car there?" she said.

"Yeah of course." he agreed.

They both got into their own car and drove to Megs house. Ryan pulled up outside her house and waited for her. She walked over to Ryans car and got in the passenger seat.

"So, where are we off to?" she asked.

"I was thinking pool house, what do you think?" he smiled.

"I think that's great, I can whoop your ass at it!" Meg laughed.

Ryan shook his head and laughed at her.

"In your dreams." he said.

Meg put on her seat belt as Ryan began to drive off. Michael Buble was playing on the radio and Meg turned it down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I really don't want to listen to that." Meg sighed.

"Fair enough I guess."

The ride to the pool house felt like a long one, mainly because it was in complete silence. Meg couldn't help but think about that moment in Franklin's BBQ. She knew it was  
nothing but after reading the fan fictions earlier today, she felt like she had to avoid anything happening between her and Ryan.

"We're here!" Ryan announced.

"Oh, wow that was a long drive." Meg said, smiling weakly.

"Meg?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to go? It's okay to say no." he said.

"Yeah I'm sure, it's just- Nothing never mind it's nothing." she mumbled.

"Come on, you know you can tell me if something is wrong with you." he assured her. He put a hand on her shoulder and a shiver ran down her spine. She shook at his touch.

"I can't Ryan I just- I don'-" she broke off as a single tear rolled down her face.

"No don't cry, come on tell me what's wrong Meg please." Ryan pleaded. His stomach felt sick looking at the sight of Meg crying. She was always so strong and this was a side he never seen. She took his hand off her shoulder and held it in her hand and pulled him closer.

"Meg-" he began. He was interrupted by her wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her head into his neck. He hesitated for a moment and then he began to hold her. She felt safe in his arms. All the confusion in her head was hurting her.

"Ryan, I need to go." she said, pulling away from him.

"Okay I'll bring you home now." he offered.

"Not home, can you bring me to a hotel or something?" she asked.

"Oh... Well sure yeah." he said.


End file.
